Nether Winter Nights
by Icesythe
Summary: XANA is dead and everything is as it should be. But when the spector of XANA takes an apprintice and Odd gets Expelled, Will XANA be reborn in the chaos or will The gang be able to stop him devided as they are? OxA UxY
1. Shallow Victory

-1**Chapter 1: Shallow Victory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko, sorry some French guys do...**

"Yea Lets here it for old Einstein" Odd cheered

Jeremy blushed as the turned around to see all of his friends standing there at the elevator door Clapping."

"It wasn't like he had done it alone." he thought as they bum rushed him and hugged him.

"I knew you had it in yea." Yumi said as she put him in a headlock and gave him a noggie.

When Yumi had released him "Great job" said Ulrich cracked his classic half smile and gave Jeremy a big pat on the back. There was a loud clap and the off balance Jeremy stumbled forward barley catching his glassed before they fell form his face.

Jeremy pushed the glasses back upon his nose and looked up form all the friendly abuse only to see Aelita standing no walking over form the elevator door. It was an uncommonly slow walk for her with an unusual amount of sway in her hips. She had a sly smile on her face as she approached, closer and closer she came and Jeremy's smile grew, his heart raced and he felt an unusual swelling of blood in his pelvic region.

When she finally reached him, she slowly slid the aquard black plastic glasses from his face leaned in and with an ever so soft voice whispered. "My hero." A huge smile then overtook him as She then leaned in and Kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss lip to lip and body on body as at first Jeremy was scared but then he to felt the passion and for once let logic go and joined in the embrace.

"Yea!" Ulrich Yelled as he clapped for them.

"Yumi out her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly as if to cheer them on.

"Ye..." odd started to shout in his squeaky voice but as he noticed Jeremy returning the kiss something in him sunk and his enthuastic clap quickly died down and stopped all together as he slowly sank into the corner of the room.

A couple of hours later...

"how do you like that XANA Jeremy yelled as he smashed some circuit boards apparently gutted form the super calculator and threw them into a bonfire they had burning in the main entrance to the factory.

There was Pizza, soda pop, and a variety of other party snacks placed upon some makeshift tables set up at the just outside.

"Ahhhhh.." Jeremy sighed walking over to Aelita "Its finally over." he said grabbing her hand and sitting beside of her.

"it is Jeremy" she replied so happily she could have cried and they kissed once more...

Not too far away Ulrich and Yumi lay on their backs looking up at the stars. "Look at that one" Yumi pointed off into the black blanket of night.

"Move your head I cant see it" Ulrich teased as she was laying on top of him. She scooted sideways grinding him just a little as she did. Ulrich smiled as she did it and then he too saw the shooting star coming out of the east. "Wow!" He softly exclaimed as he breathed a sigh of relief "It was over, it was really over." he thought as he tickled Yumi in the ribs. and she laughed on top of him.

"Odd saw the shooting stat too but unlike the others he didn't smile or take joy in busting up the remains of the supercomputer or really enjoy any of this and he felt so guilty for it. "XANA had been defeated, Aelita freed form his clutches Yumi and Ulrich were finally together all the world was once again safe, ... all was as it should be... yet something felt wrong. In fact so wrong that Odd had eaten but one Pizza and lost his appetite.

He stared at them, His friends for a few moments, at Yumi and Ulrich finally able to get past their teenage Immaturity, and then Jeremy and Aelita, They were so happy in each others embrace never was there a more perfect couple... "Odd felt his stomach turn over and a sudden wave of nausea took over him for a moment.

'Ugh, I've got to move." he mumbled to himself and stood up. He then walked over to the bonfire and Spoke.

"hey guys." He said loudly Interrupting them form their little love games. "I know this sounds Juvenile and all but um.. since XANA is gone and we don't have to fight him together anymore like we use to..." He paused this was really aquward the thought of the gang splitting up was more than a little discomforting to him, yet he shouldered his heavy thoughts and continued. "we are still gonna be best friends right?"

At that moment the couples stirred and walked over to him.

"Yea why not odd." Ulrich said

"Yea I mean we have too much fun picking in you not to be" Yumi replied putting odd in a headlock.

"Of course we will" Jeremy spoke

"We have been through too much not to Odd." Aelita said tenderly as she gave him a big hug.

Thanks Guys." Odd replied faking a smile, everything seemed alright now he thought but somehow he just couldn't shake the felling that something was about to change their lives forever.

**FYI: This fanfic takes place 3 years after the gang first met Aelita on Lyoko. In episode 14 "The Trap" They were celebrating 1 year since they met Aelita. This fic takes place 2 years after that. the characters ages in chapter 2 are as follows.**

**Yumi: 16**

**Ulrich: 15**

**Odd: 15 **

**Aelita: 14**

**Jeremy: 13 almost 14**

**Well my first real attempt at a Hardcore Odd & Aelita fanfic. At first it may seem kinda run of the Mill stereotypical OxA fic but trust me this isn't your grandmothers fan fiction)**

**Also In addition to Dedicating this Fic to Notcreativeenoughtomakeone for All of his great Odd & Aelita fics, I would like to dedicate this Fic to Everyone going back to school this fall. It may be great, it may be rough but you guys are gonna make it. Just keep your chin tucked, Your hands up, and learn how to roll with the punches)**

**Peace**

**Icesythe**


	2. Back

**Chapter 2: Back**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko Not mine X(**

"Sigh" Odd let out his breath and stepped off of the bus in front of Kadic Academy, " Brushing his longer blond hair out of his face He surveyed the place, it had been 3 months since he had last set foot in this place. In a large way he didn't want to be back here for another 9 months of Edujmuication but in a strange way he also looked foreword to this moment all summer. this place was a school but to him this place held the best memories of his life, the adventures on Lyoko the adventured in the real world fighting XANA monsters, all the girls he had dated and of course a certain pink-haired girl...

"Suddenly an uncomfortable Knot formed itself in his throat and a certain felling of nausea swept over him though the felling was only temporary. "He knew what it was about but he didn't want to make mention to his friends of it for fear of being a serious jerk.

Odd looked for the others, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and even Jeremy, in the dreary courtyard hoping they would be there to greet him or at least say hello as they waited in line for their room assignments. However he had no such luck Odd was on his own as usual knowing this He turned up his I-pod and began to bounce his head with the beat of Metallic S&M.

Odd waited in that line for a long time Hoping that it might move sometime this week, the songs looped one after the other and the minuets soon became hours "or at least it felt that way" And finally odd was near the front of the line. And then he saw her she was just in front of him, He must have been blind to Miss her, her long strawberry blond hair hanging down and flowing in the light wind, her fair skin, ruby red lips and those O so tight dresses she wore...A wicked smile crossed his face, he had to speek to her.

"Um... hey Clair?" He voiced up from behind her.

"She turned around there was a small smile on her face as she brushed a lock of hair from her face and batted her eyes at him.

"Yes..." she replied

"Its been a while hasn't it..." Odd paused looking clairs confused face. "you remember me right? I'm Odd, odd Dellarobia?..."

"Clair looked at him for a moment puzzled then a small grin as she spoke. "Well I know your strange but do you have to advertise it?" clearly she spoke scarstacly.

Odds smile quickly faded as he watched all of her friends giggle amongst themselves at Clair's little joke. And he thought to himself "well at least I know my reputation hasn't changed.

He continued the rest of the line in silence as no one seemed to recognize him or was it really care that he was back, an of course the fact that he had spent all summer in America and his French was about as rusty as a bucket of bolts in salt water didn't help much either.

Room 713" Jim had told him as he walked thought the falimar dorm hallways. It was the same room he and Ulrich shared last year so maybe the "grouch" would be his rommie this year too. Hoping this he kicked the door open, and sure enough Ulrich was there on his side of the room hanging his martial arts posters and the odd weapon on the wall.

"Hows it going brother?" Odd asked in English. as he slung his black army duffel down on his bed.

Ulrich stared at him strangely for a second like he didn't understand then strangely he replied in English also. "Whatt up Dog? How was your summer big pimpin..."

"Odd couldn't help it he just stood there and burst into uncontroable laughter. "Ulrich black" he thought to himself as he continued.

When he was finally able to stop for a second Odd spoke up. "Ha..ha.. you have...been ha ha watching the Rap Nation station haven't you?" odd asked lying on the floor leaning against the door way.

"Fo Shizzle! my Nizzle..." Ulrich replied sparking yet another Odd laughing fit.

"when Odd was finally done he was laying on the floor trying to catch his breath. "Do me a favor Ulrich and please stop trying to be black, it just isn't your thing, I mean a mans gotta breathe yea know."

Ulrich smiled "its good to have ya back." He said helping odd up off the floor.

So what you been up to all summer? odd asked.

"Just the usual." Ulrich replied "Soccer camp, Martial arts, every day and you know working the odd summer Job trying to save a little cash so I can take someone to the Subsonic concert at the end of the month this time they are on the Blyss tour ittle be better than last year." He smiled still seeming just a little embarrassed to talk about her.

Odd smiled back he knew who that someone was.

"So what did you do over the summer Odd?" Ulrich asked

"Well not much and a whole bunch all at the same time, I spent the first two weeks of my with my mother in Up state New York at the "Estate" then It was on a plane LA where I met up with my dad and toured with his band _Chronicals _all summer all over the USA. It was great I mean I for to spend almost 2 months livening on a bus with a bunch of guys that really know how to rock out partying all the time, and I finally got to know my father, yea know. Before I hadn't ever really gotten to spend more than a weekend with him at a time since I was five so that was pretty cool. Grew up a little bit too I guess" He smiled

"Ulrich looked at his old friend he did look a little different now. "gone were his Plumb colored clothes he once wore and in there place was a pair of Boot cut blue jeans a solid black T-shirt with the Logo for the Band _Chronicals _in it in white screened print and his hair was a little longer less spiky and a little more shaggy though it still stood up it was fuller and darker than it had been in the past and had a dark purple spot in the center of it. He was a good bit taller than he was at the beginning of the summer and His shoulders were broader and More ready to carry the weight of the world that was ever sneaking up on them both sooner than they expected.

"So I bet you were a real guitar hero back in the states with the ladies Hugh?" Ulrich teased hitting his old friend in the ribs with his elbow.

"well now that you ask, the guys in the band showed me a couple of pointers and I even got to play lead guitar once on the closeting song in New York. Of course I sucked But for that moment I was out there I felt like nothing could touch me." he sighed trying to recapture the moment in his mind... "He remembered the Just all out blast of Noise and Power-cords he pulled form seemingly no where as the band jetted him out solo. He remembered the looks on the faces of all the fans as he Jammed harder core than he could have ever imagined then how the crowd had roared for then, him when the song was finally finished.

He remembered scouring their faces all of them soo many Hot girls his age dieing to get up on stage with him and dance or maybe more, it was great he felt like he did so long ago when Headmaster Delmas had allowed him to start the _Pop-rock progressives _Like "the God of rock n' roll"

But one thing was missing **Short pink hair** On a girl he the girl he had found Himself stuck on ever since they had brought down XANA, he didn't know why and although he could have had just about any girl in the audience that night he chose to spent the rest of it alone, pineing for someone already spoken for.

"I mean he had brought her in to this world But.. but... wasn't it him that had protected her on Lyoko those countless times wasn't it him that...that.."

"Ok Chill out a little bit Odd" He told himself Knowing that if he dwelled on it he would get depressed again. "who knows what could have happened over the summer I mean after all 3 months is a long time."

"So that was about my summer" he interrupted his own train of thought as he let Kiwi out his backpack and stood up and stretched.

Kiwi jumped out of the pack and stretched, sniffed about and after a quick look about the room hopped up onto the draw underneath of odds bed and went to sleep.

"now I know where he gets it." Ulrich smiled looking at odd.

"Hey like master like pet right." Odd cracked a smile plopping down on his own bed. He laid there for a few moments unable to totally forget that night he played lead guitar and restlessly he stood up.

"hey Ulrich I'm stepping out for a bit yea know getting use to the place again, so if Kiwi needs to um.. well you know..."

"yea I know.." Ulrich said as he unpacked the last of his belonging. "Now get outta here Find yourself some nice girl to have supper with I hear they heave a couple New Italian students here this year." and he gave Odd that I know what your thinking smile as odd left the room.

"Odd wandered down the hallway dogeing kidds moveing back in form the summer with suitcases and enough lugage to sink a ship as he thought about those Italian girls "yea I bet they're cute and my Italian is pretty good but..." every time he would try and think of something to get Her off of his mind, there she was staring him back I the face her shaggy pink hair hanging about her innocent and pure face her smile and she was quick to witt and had an ability to learn on the fly and unlike a lot of girls she had a sense of adventure...

He smiled Just thinking of her. Thinking maybe he should swing past her doom and at least say hello "I mean even if I couldn't have her for myself, we were still friends right..." He smiled just thinking about it "Nah he told himself just as he drew his fist back to knock on her dorm room door. "I had better go and see Einstein first wouldn't want him getting all hot and Harry about me seeing his girl before I came to see him.

"Odd walked through the abandoned Hallways of the boys floor there was not a soul to be found as most of them were either unpacking their stuff or on their way to Dinner either way there was no one in the dorms. But as he got closer to Jeremy's room he could have swore he heard something he stopped and listened for a moment.

"It was nothing told himself. as he then turned the knob and thrust the door open. "Hey Einstein I was just in the neighbo..." and he froze his jaw dropping open at what he saw.

"Ohhh.. Jeremy..." Odd heard a young woman's voice cry out just as the door opened

"Jeremy and Aelita were on the Bed together making out Aelita on top of Jeremy straddling him and although she wasn't Naked she may as well have been as all she was wearing was her Pink Night shirt with the big A on it. Her pink hair had grown out a little more and was now something of a shaggy mop well after being ruffled by Jeremy's hands like it was it well was.

Jeremy who lay on his back beneath her hadn't seemed to change at all he was the same old Nerd he use to be except he wasn't wearing his glasses and he was well in bed with a girl...

"No not just a girl But **the** girl"

They looked over at him with evil eyes attempting to mask their guilt.

'Didn't your mother ever teach you to Knock?" Jeremy snapped.

"didn't your mother ever teach you respect a young lady?" Odd fired back

"Look Tom If your gonna act like my mother you can just..."

"I'm outta here!" Odd interrupted Jeremy in mid sentence and stormed out slamming the door behind him as he bit his toung hoping not to say or do anything he would regret.

He then found himself in the bathroom tears falling from his eyes One ice blue and the other deep Volite beating his knuckles Bloody on one of the metal stall doors, all the while Yelling "Damnit, DAMNIT! DAMNIT, Damnit! Damnit, DAMNIT! DAMNIT, damnit!Damnit, DAMNIT, DAMNIT, damnit! DAAMMNIITTTTTTTT!"

Odd thought he was alone But there was another as the kid trying to hold back a whimper of fear and tears as she sat in a stall not knowing what the hell was going on as it sounded like a wrecking crew was tearing the place down...

**What happenes next, Will odd ever get the girl, is she taken for real by Jeremy? OOO evil chapters. Anyway please Review I want to see how i am doing with my first Ever OddxAelita fic. And dont worry If you want to be harsh i will accept those too)**

**Icesythe**


	3. Code pain

**Chapter 3: Code Pain**

"Hey Been looking for you?" Ulrich shouted at odd as he rolled in the cafeteria 15 minutes late for dinner.

"your search is over." Odd replied hanging his head and clumsily grabbing a tray off of the stack where he let it clatter onto the table in front of the lunch lady.

"My best computer back!" she kind of exclaimed "I'm sorry but it looks like we got nothing left except Mystery meat surprise." and she plopped down a chunk of something that might have once been meat on his tray.

"Thanks Rosa." he mumbled not even looking at her as he walked off.

he walked for a while glancing at all the falimar faces Clair the ever so witty, methyous, jack, Emily Leduc, he remembered the rumor he had started about her last year. and for a moment that put a smile on his face "Ah she was a spitfire.." he thought

Finally he sat down at the table with Ulrich well on opposite ends really, He was still mad, shocked and Embarrassed that someone might see his bloody knuckles by what he had seen.. but most of all he was Hurt, Deeply hurt. It would have been better if she had just spit in his face and ripped out his Liver, But she went straight for the heart. He gulped Uncomfortably as the Mystery meat seemed as if it would get stuck in his throat and he thought of seeing them, Her in that position, without him being underneath her his hands caressing her soft Pink hair and..."

"So where were you at?" Ulrich asked scooting over next to his old friend. "Its not like you to be late for dinner specially when its Meat byproduct surprise." Then Ulrich's sharp eyes caught the image of torn flesh on odds knuckles.

Slowly he looked at his friend then slowly and seriously asked "Odd what happened?" He cocked his head at him and gave him the evil eye.

"mmmmmm... Nothing." he mumbled shoveling a huge bite of meatloaf into his mouth hoping not to be bothered any further.

'Odd"

"Ok.. ok." Odd popped off not able the keep up this silent act Of all the things odd was good at he never really was good at lying or keeping quiet about something going on, it always tore him up inside made him feel worse. Odd sat up straight, took in a beep breath and all the courage he could with it, looked Ulrich in the eye and then spoke as calmly as he could considering. "If I told you that I beat he ever-loving hell out of Jeremy, would you believe me?"

"sigh, So you know..." Ulrich grimly replied.

"Yea, I know!" Odd snapped back. "when were you guys planning on telling me, After the wedding! I mean common! the only thing they got in common is they're smart!" He paused sinking his head into his hands. "What's a girl like that doing with with a guy like Him?" Odd asked as the anger turned into sadness.

"I don't know brother." Ulrich replied "you were gone all summer and... and you know Aelita as delicate as a flower, she needs love odd, what else can I say."

"And what! you think I couldn't Love her? What dose he have that I don't?" Odd fired back

"Common odd you know you as well as anyone, about how you flip over every other girl ya meet, Aelita was just always there and you two spent a lot of time together, it just all makes sense how you would developed, feelings for her..."

Odd looked up at Ulrich with an evil eye showing his displeasure with the whole "Explanation thing"

Non the less Ulrich continued though uncomfortably so. "Look Odd don't put yourself through this. And If its any consolation" Ulrich said as he stood up from the table. "I won't say the best man won, but I don't want anybody getting hurt anymore than they already have either So if your not gonna do it for anybody else do it for **her, **stay away odd..."

Those words stung worse than his bleeding fist and no less than having half of his knuckles broken, Stay away odd..." those words were like an old record stuck on repeat continually playing the same annoying 2 seconds of music, over and over and over and over... they bit him to the bone. But Ulrich was right Aelita was like a flower, only this flower had thorns, a bunch of them.

As odd sat there thinking about his flower he noticed the piece of paper Ulrich had slipped under his tray while he wasn't looking. He played with a couple of moments then unfolded it. It was a large white sheet of paper with nothing on it Except in the far left corner it had a phone number. Odd studied the clumsily hand writing for a few moments unable to decider it when.

"Hey this is Sam's old number" He whispered to himself...

**Thanks for the reviews thus far please keep em comeing. And if you want tell me your ideas bout what should happen and what you think is gowing on I really appricate them. Though i cant gaurentee ill use em they do help me with developeing the storyline.**

**Icesythe **


	4. Temptation

**Chapter 4: Temptation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cole lyoko, But if i did Evil grin ... oh nevermind**

Herv sat at his computer, stripes of sunlight streaked across the dark walls as he sat there alone typing something.

"Herbie!" He herd his mother sweetly yell from downstairs. "its a beautiful day outside, why don't you go out, sunlight is good for your acne." Her tone was that of all mothers kind and caring but slightly annoyed that here son didn't seem to want to go anywhere or do anything except play on that darned computer.

But it wasn't a beautiful day. Herv growled inside, It was the third time in a week that Sissy had Refused to go to the pool or the mall or even the movies with him and he even offered to pay for it and buy the snacks..."

Maybe she didn't know maybe she didn't care how she made him feel inside. "Sigh..." He looked over at the poster he had made of her hanging on his wall just above his bed. She was beautiful a lot more than some crummy sunny day that was for sure. Her long silky black hair, fair complexion and those dark hazel eyes and not to mention all the curves and humps, they made him feel... warm inside like he could be somebody be something other than that.. that...that NERD that stared back at him every morning in the mirror that 14 year old Pencil necked,4'8" 71 pound four eyed... looser. he hung his head in self defeat.

She would never be with him, no matter how hard he tried no matter what he did for her it was always the same, **HE **was always there hogging the spotlight, Ulrich this, Ulrich that..."you make me sick Stern." He grumbled to himself remembering all of those times Ulrich blew his Sissy off like she was nothing. He gritted his teeth, then he caught a reflection of his face in the sunlight glare of his computer monitor.

There he was that same old dork that same old weakling staring him in the face, mocking him and his looserness. He couldn't take it anymore and he drew back his head fixing with all of his might to propel it into the large sheet of glass and the cathodes and ray tubes behind them then

Dink" His forehead made contact with the thick sheet of electrical glass in front of him and he recoiled rubbing his sore head. I cant even Kill myself right." He mumbled he slowly opened his eyes hoping to find something to wipe the oils and grease form his head off of his monitor when...

He saw something strange appear on the monoter it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It looked like an eye, a throbbing eye but with an upside-down Peace sigh through the middle of it.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned thinking it was some Virus or other. He typed in a couple of interface commands hoping to remove the creepy but..intrigueig eye form his screen. Nothing, he tried several other key combinations. still the "EYE" refused to change it just sat there on his computer throbbing and shaking slightly blurring its edges every second or third pulse.

"What kind of lame Virus is this?" he asked himself then pressed the power switch in, it clicked signifying that it should have shut the power down but it didn't. the eye was still there throbbing, pulsating, staring at him. "That's ridiculous its just a lame graphic" he told himself but he couldn't help the felling that it that eerie eye was staring at him, no into him. He went to unplug his computer then...

"Herv." he heard a voice come from nowhere.

"Hugh who is that?" herb blurted out startled. .

"Herv..." the ling eerie Voice again struck up from nowhere.

This time herv's His eyes darted about the room in his skull because he was frozen with fear. Suddenly screen went blank the eye vanished and the computer shut off.

"Sigh" herb sighed in relief resting his head on his desk panting. "that was a little bit freaky." he told himself in a shaky tone. "good thing I don't believe in gho..." at that moment he looked up and saw that the annoying sunlight glare was gone from his monitor. "Gulp" He stood up and turned around slowly, shaking.

"I'm a black belt...and,and..and I have a gun" herb said as the turned to face that thing. He dropped the flair fun he had in his hand and fear overtook him as there standing no hovering before him was a gigantic black specter.

"hello herb.." it growled gently but still its speech had a taint of evil in the rolling of the words off of its, toung or something like that since the specter had no real face or features, it just hovered there vaguely humanoid translucent looking at the near petrified human before it.

Herb stood there for a moment not knowing who or what this thing was... finally after a short eternity he mustered up all the guts he had and in a weak squeaky voice he spoke. "What do you want?" he asked Knees knocking together.

The dark specter looked at him with black soulless eyes and then cocked what appeared to be a head and said "I need your help, In return I'm willing to give you anything you Desire, power, respect, money." The intensity of the specters growl deepened as he continued. "Women anything at all your heart desires." the specter held out what appeared to be his hands as if he were grasping something spherical. "The world even..."

"Herv looked at the Specter He was afraid but yet intrigued as to what the power if this strange being might be. He began to wonder about all the things he would have if he could have anything in the entire world.

"Anything?" Herv asked with a new boldness looking dead on at the black form before him his eyes occasionally glancering over at his poster of Sissy.

"Yes anything." the specter hissed in delight studying the poster of the black-haired girl on the wall. he then extended his "Hand" in invitation.

Surprisingly Herv didn't hesitate and grabbed it firmly. He felt a powerful shock at the point of contact knocking him back. He rubbed his eyes disoriented. the specter was gone the sun-lines still glaring on his Active computer. and the faint sound of his mom pulling out of the driveway.

He rubbed his head as he pulled it from the computer monitor. it hurt and there was a little drop of blood in the screened where one if his zits had busted.

"what a crazy dream he told himself...he was about to pass it off as a hallucination when a strange message flashed up on his computer. Quickly he opened it.

"thank you." it read. "Now that we have agreed to help one another here is a list of files, and information I strongly seguest you read. Remember you do the little I request and I will hold up my end of the deal.

"herb then opened the massive attachment Inside was a large file "History of Lyoko; the superalculator. Imminently herb opened it and began reading.

"An abandoned factory on he island just outside the city, five special kids, a virtual world..." herb mumbled scanning the text, His eyes widening with every line. As this spector had also sent huim a listing of bank account numbers and computer parts stores. Just then another message popped up flashing urgently. Quickly Herv double clicked it.

"And while were at it let me help you with that acne..." It was signed with the eerie Eye throbbing beside the text at the end where under it was a list of facial care products.

"A sudden felling of nausea sweet over Herb as it hit him what sort of being he just might be dealing with. then he looked over at His poster of sissy, "I'm doing this for you, Sissy. He smiled as he could always tell **that **sissy what he was felling then continued on with his work soon forgetting the brief warning within him...

**The plot thickens, Dunt, dunt, Da! R&R please What should happen next? I need to know almost as much as you guys)**

****** Icesythe  
**


	5. Blyss and heartbreak

**Chapter 5: Blyss and heart break**

"Hey Yumi, whatcha doing?" A tall dark-haired boy asked.

"Ok William" Yumi replied doing her best to ignore him. All this attention was really starting to get on her nerves, "I mean common couldn't the guy take a hint? at first it was kind of cute but as the weeks rolled into months it became less and less appealing and more and more like an obsession" she asked herself. she was with Ulrich now "Well kind of" she thought, the way things should be but that was about the only thing that was going like it should have been in her life right now.

"Yumi" William again spoke up from behind her up. Apparently he wasn't getting it. As he followed her.

"sigh" "What's so important William?" Yumi asked putting her hands on her hips impatiently turning around.

She looked him dead in the eye, he had a big smile on his face like every other time he talked to her about going out or doing something together.

"Well um.. its kinda hard to say this but um...here goes...l Yumi Would you go to the subsonnics concert with me this weekend, I um already have the tickets n everything.

For a moment her harsh scow melted away. "He got tickets for us, for the Subsonnics European tour Blyss, Oh my god... He did" she was stunned.

She couldn't believe even for a minuet that he finally broke down and bought her tickets to watch her favorite band Live in concert. She had never seen them in concert before. There was that one time that she had bought tickets for her and Ulrich but "Damn that sissy" she scoffed under her breath and then her mind began to wonder. It was Sissy and not her that he went to the concert with Ulrich that time and if that weren't enough he didn't seem to protest too much either, and come to think of it he had Kissed sissy more than once, on the lips at that but never once ever had he kissed her.

Sure they were about to just before the reversion to the past and that other time that they had defeated XANA but Ulrich had to go back home to Germany for the summer and even then they only talked once every other week or so. he hadn't bought her any gifts and..."

"I would love to William" she replied out of sheer impulse than anything, and William jumped for joy.

"Really, Ha ha Awesome. Um...um..um... "He was shocked like about 4 million volts just jumped through him and at a serious loss for words.

"So uh ill see you at 8:30 Friday night?" William spoke.

"8:00" Yumi grinned back at him

"I mean what harm could it do?" She thought her parents were getting a devoice and had already made it perfectly clear that they and she with them were moving back to Japan at the end of the semester and no buts, if's, or what's about it this time they were moving back, and with the super computer deactivated and how well her and Ulrich's long-distance relationship was going she just figured at that moment to let loose and have as much fun as she could before she had to leave.

Ulrich hung his head as he watched the whole thing form afar. He had intended to meet Yumi at the gate and surprise her with the tickets. "Hah right... like that was ever gonna work." he tried to convince himself as he tore up his tickets and slowly walked away in defeat tossing the shreds to the wind like confetti. "I knew that end of XANA was just too good to be true..."

**Things are getting stickey, what should happen next with Sam and Odd and Jeremy and Aelita. Plus at the end of the semester (Chirstmas break) Yumi is moveing back to Japan and she has to choose which parrent she wants to live with. You guys don't balme her for gowing to the Blyss Concetrt with William do you guys? And dont forget about XANA's apprintice Herv )**

**Icesythe**


	6. Whatever happned to us?

**Chapter 6: What ever happened to us?**

"So how are things between you and Sam doing?" Ulrich asked odd as he walked into their room and flopped onto his bed.

"You really want to know?" Odd asked.

"Yea I want to know, I mean it cant be like what happened with me and Yumi, right?"

Odd looked up from his sketch of a certain Elf and accost the room at Ulrich he had an uncommon seriousness in his Ice blue eye. "No not really unless Yumi Boosted your laptop, 200 dollars and Half of Kiwis doggie biscuits. As serious as it was he said it with no emotion then he went right back to sketching.

"Really, Samantha are you sure Odd?" Ulrich asked not wanting to believe that about one of his closer friends since school started this year.

"Yea I don't want to believe it either Ulrich, trust me on that one. But I..I" He stuttered partly in anger but mostly in frustration. "I just don't know her anymore Ulrich. I know when we first met she was a little shady but she had to be, I mean the streets of Paris are one rough place to grow up, and if you don't want to be a hooker by age 11, you have to find other ways of surviving I know. But since that nice family adopted her and put her up here as a border..."

He stopped, trying to put words on what had just happened, they were just so hard to find. In truth he was heartbroken and Betrayed not by one girl but two the only two girls that he ever really had any serious connections with liked past except for the usual 'Hey im odd your a female, I love you' kinda thing he was notorious for last year and the one before that.

In truth he really cared about Sam that was why he was so mad, when she was around Aelita and Jeremy just seemed to vanish from existence and all that drama with them. She was a great kisser and of course that shadiness and street smarts wasn't all bad. He Loved it when they would sneak out at night and hit the town or would play pranks on some of the teachers or Jim, but this was different. Odd had had his fair share of shady dealings in the past but he had Never Stole anything like that before especially from someone that trusted him like he did her. It was a betrayal and he had been felling a lot of that since he had gotten back to Kadic it was like it was in the air or something"

"Look man I gotta to out and get some fresh air." Odd sighed throwing his notebook down on the bed before it bounced onto the floor. Odd didn't even notice as he walked out the thick steel doorway.

"I'm sorry things had to happen like that." Ulrich said felling almost as if he were the one who had stolen odds stuff especially since he was the one that set them up the second time around.

"Sigh, What a great semester its been Hugh Kiwi, first I loose Yumi then odd looses Aelita and then Sam, what ever happened to us Kiwi we use to be so close but now... its like we have been apart forever and a half." Ulrich picked up Odds sketch pad and flipped through the sketches.

"Those were they exact words off of odds lips as he stepped out into the cold Novembers Air. "Whatever happened to us?" He asked himself. "We use to be able to take on the world and all of XANA's tricks, now look at us we cant even hardly get along for 5 seconds at a time.

Odd looked to the sky and all the stars above him. In the white milky soup of that thing they call the November night sky he could see himself and the old gang just like they were not that long ago, inseparable fighting XANA and saving the world. IN a deep way Odd Missed that Demonic artificial intelligence they called XANA he was the one thing that connected them all. A star athlete and stud, Another Einstein, A beautiful foreign girl, a slacker with a hyperactive metabolism and An Elvish Princess. Really they were all so different that if it hadn't been for XANA and Lyoko they probably would have never met much less become friends. Of course there was that whole Danger of being killed or people dieing while they were saving the world but a guy has to have something to do at a boarding school to keep from going crazy."

He let out a long drawn out sigh and he stared off into the Milky night sky.

**Meanwhile...**

Yumi Ishiayama stared out her window and off into the same night sky. She had her hair pulled up into a makeshift bun onto of her head it was the best she could do with her hair cut the way it was. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair loose black pajama pants and in her lap sat a small black book.

She stared at in intently chewing lightly in the end of her pen, then as if divinely inspired she began to write.

_November 9_

_Dear Journal, I'm beginning to wonder if what I did with William a month and a half ago was really such a good idea. I mean he's fun to hang around with, sometimes but im really beginning to wonder this whole thing is gonna work out. He mentioned when we first met that "love made him crazy" I'm beginning to believe that, and not in a good way either. I mean every time we set down on the couch to watch a movie or anything like that we wants to always get closer and his hands have a bad habit of finding themselves in places that im not really comfortable with. Nothing has happened thus far but I cant help but think he wants more out of this relationship than just friends and a date every now and again. and he's a really bad kisser to...Ugh..."_

_In other matters I kind of feel really bad for Ulrich, since he found out about me and William he really hasn't done much but Hit the gym and hang out with odd of course when odds not off with Sam or sulking over Aelita. I never figured that he liked her THAT much I knew that they had chemistry but it was Odd what were we to expect we well I should say I just expected it to be one of these phases like odd always had. I feel sorry for the guy especially since Jeremy and Aelita._

_"Sigh" Jeremy and Aelita, all I can say about them is they've changed. they use to be so innocent and child like in their relationship toward one another with each new discovery life for a moment was just a little bit brighter but now the only time I ever see em anymore is when they are necking or planning to do so. They act like the big kids yea know the juniors and seniors and yea Jeremy turns 14 next week. Funny I still remember that date even though We never hang out together anymore, really any of us._

_Whatever happened to us? I really Miss Ulrich..._

_I need to get some sleep im thinking too much._

_Signed Yumi._

With that she closed the book with a firm clap laid it beside of her bed Next to her red and black cell phone and pulled herself under the sheets.

"I'm sorry Ulrich" she mumbled in that brief limbo between reality and dream, a small tear made its way out of her tightly closed eyes and she was out like a light.

**Guys what should happen next? Ulrich and Yumi get back together, Sam appolgizes to odd or maybe she was framed? William attacks Yumi because Love makes him crazy? comon guys Gonna need some Input on what to do with the next chapter.**

**Icesythe**


	7. Grim tide

**Chapter 7: Grim tide**

Odd already outside decided to take a short walk in the brisk air to try and clear his foggy head of all the pain and heartbreak of these last 6 months.

He stared up at the stars iluminatiening the cold skies above Odd rolled the sleeves on his White thermal underneath his Black chronicals t-shirt down covering his hands while a cool wind blew in form the west bringing with it The signs of Storm clouds and the soft booming of a Distant thunder. Odd knew he was out well past curfew and if he was caught out at this time He was in for some serious detention time, but that was unlikely as Jim was in his room Snoring like a freight train when Odd snuck out

it was at this time he heard what sounded like someone crying it was out in the courtyard but masked by the Vending machine building. Intrigued he crept closer trying not to be detected just incase it was someone that he didn't want to see him there. Slowly he peered his head blond head around the corner and there leaning against one of the pillars on the opposite side of the courtyard **she** was there crying her shaggy pink hair hung about her angelic tearstained face.

Their was aquward felling in Odd's throat. He flattened himself against the wall trying to figure out what he was going to do. On the one hand he could talk to her and possibly show her that he cared in this condition. However that could blow up in his face as the subject could be shifted to Jeremy and then that night Odd walked in on them and that might not be so good.

Or he could turn a blind eye and Just walk away, I mean I haven't spoken to her all quarter really just a hi here or there but for the most part she seemed not to really want to have anything to do with him.

"Damnit Odd why do you always have to be the good guy!" He grumbled as he found himself walking towards her doing his best to pull himself together and be strong if that was needed.

"What's the matter princess?" He spoke once he was right beside of her.

"Nothing Odd." She looked up from her leaning against the pillar tears running down her face Dripping onto the cold stone below. Her hands stuffed in the pouch of her pink hoodie.

"Nothing?" Odd said in a questioning manner as he leaned up against the pillar next to her. "You know Aelita your a poor liar.."

"Yea I know," She sighed hanging her head there was a brief pause and odd was getting ready to say something when. "Odd can you keep a secrete? Aelita asked. Removing her hands form her hoddie to make a gesture Before placing them back in her jean pockets.

"Sure, I mean We did get you out of the supercomputer and all and I didn't tell anyone that secrete so my lips are sealed." He smiled at her Even though this was small talk it felt good to be able to talk together again.

"Sigh" Well here goes, Its Jeremy, Has changed odd, I...I...I ..k..know you seen us making out that night when we all got back, "I'm so sorry about that odd" Aelita said apologizing in mid speech. Tears welling up in her green eyes.

"Its..its.. ok, We all make mistakes." Odd replied comforting trying his best to keep his cool as he didn't want to imagine where this was going.

"but... but.."Aelita choked on the words as she forced them up Each word felling as if it were growing to break her but Still she found the strength inside to speak them.

"Odd It all started out so innocent me and Jeremy Meeting through a freakish reactivation of the supercomputer then all the time we spent together talking late at night when I was stuck on Lyoko. The when I was virtualized hear on earth But XANA had all of my memories, all the nights we stayed up trying to find the Anti-virus."

"Then after the death of XANA I felt that I owed him something. Just like in the Movies I made the first move, we had a great summer just hanging out and experiencing life, for me it was like Being born again Jeremy was so sweet so caring, always helping me up when I fell down always explaining the things I didn't know. He was the best friend I have ever had," She paused looking at the now cloudy skies. "Ever thought I had"

Then we came back here, But something between those warm soft summer nights, and these Long cold autumn Evenings something changed Odd, something went seriously wrong, somewhere we lost our innocence and over the last couple of weeks He has demanded more and more out of me in a sexual manor until...untill..un..."

The words were there but frozen in her throat turned to ice She turned to Odd he was taller than her now but just by a little bit and looked into his eyes One ice blue the other Volite she found a small amount of comfort from them as Her's Bursting with tears like a waterfall of pain flowing from the soul. Before she knew it her arms were around his chest and she had her face buried in his chest crying her heart out.

"Odd" she whispered "He **raped** me..."


	8. Winters Bite

**Chapter 8: Winters Bite**

Instinctively odd threw One arm around Aelita to comfort her as with his free hand he dug his fingernails into the pillar behind him scratching and clawing at the stone until his fingers bleed in an attempt to Keep from Exploding with rage.

"Ill kill the Bastard!" Odd growled gritting his teeth.

"Odd, please don't please don't touch him You'll kill him, I...I.. don't know what got into him. " There was a long pause and all that could be herd was the faint howling of the wind trough the trees. Odd gently rubbed her back trying his best to comfort her in her weakened emotional state. Then out of nowhere.

'Its all my fault Odd" She cried bitterly "Every Bit of it I showed every sign of wanting to Go all the way, but really I wasn't ready and It just caught up with me, Its all my fault!" she repeated

Odd clenched his teeth Knowing how false that statement really was and for a moment stopped clawing at the pillar. he put both of his hands on Aelita shoulders, brought her head up and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Its Not your fault Aelita, a man NEVER has the right to force himself on a woman No matter how much she flaunts it. What he did to you was Wrong and there is No excuse for it EVER."

She looked at him and a weak smile cracked her emotionally strained face. At first she wanted to argue with him totwll him that he was wrong and that It was all he fault but then she felt the love and kindness that she had so long been starved for, It was there in odd what she had spent all that time trying to find in Jeremy through, things she so regretted now.

It had always been there In Odd around Odd form the first time she met him on Lyoko to this very moment It was a fountain that had never ceased Only remained hidden for so long. Like an underground river of life He was always there to fill her well when she needed it but she just never seen it until now that was. and then she realized the true folly not only in her statement just now but her actions over the last three years and finally summed up the courage within to speak the Eternal truth that had remained Unspoken Between them for all of those ardigious painful years.

"Your always there to catch me when I fall, aren't you Odd" She said brushing the shaggy pink hair out of her face. "Always there to pick me up and dust me off when I fall face first in the dirt, and you have never let me go even though I deserved it." I'm so blind" she Mouthed Unspoken words in a whisper so faint that even the wind couldn't hear.

They stood there for a couple of moments Aelitas hands on odds biceps and Odds now on her waist. Slowly Odd found himself drowning in the deep green sea that were Aelitas eyes watching himself in them as the last bit of moonlight flickered out behind the incoming clouds.

Aelita felt much the same way, but here she felt something else she never really remembered felling. She felt safe here in Odds Scrawny... no strong arms. He had changed a lot since they had defeated XANA. He was stronger now than he was something about him had changed drastically over the last half year Indeed he had grown and he was now an inch or three taller than her now but that wasn't all, He had matured form the Short Squeaky, Womanizing, cocky, young buck, he was before into well a young man. Slowly she saw herself spinning in His eyes one blue the other Volite "Maybe that's why His parents Named Him Odd?" She said to herself smiling at her own joke as she found herself leaning in to kiss him...

For A minute odd found himself leaning in to kiss her to his eyes beginning to squint and his lips puckering, This is what he had wanted for a lonng time what he had had to keep buried over the last 3 years since they had met Aelita. It was just so right well almost Except that Odd knew that Aelita was in a terrible broken emotional state and that she might want him now but then what? After what Jeremy had done to her he knew she was Reaching out for **love ** any way she could and with No parents and few if any friends at this point since Jeremy had betrayed her.. Odd made his choice.

Aelita eyes closed leaned in for a long passionate romantic lip on lip kiss was met by a soft gentle kiss on the cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at Odd.

Her body asking "why did you do that you fool when you could have it all?" The soft tears in her eyes silently thanking him."

"Thanks for caring Odd" she whispered leavening in and hugged him around the neck resting her head on his shoulder.

"No problem princess, the dust off patrol is here and My, my, my you are dusty" He tenderly whispered back brushing her back off.

Aelita giggled through the tears and for a moment they held each other close their bodies sharing each others warmth and their souls knitting together in this warm loving embrace. As the cold northern wind howled about them, for the moment 2 bodies became one shielding each other form the wind as snow began to fall form the ominous grey skies.

"Look odd" Aelita said opening her eyes. "The first snow of the winter."

"Indeed it was" Odd thought as he watched the frozen fragments of the sky fall to earth and for but a moment all was just as it should be.

they held each other for a few more minutes in the snow before Aelita finally had to break the embrace.

"I wish we could stay this way forever." She said pressing herself even closer against him.

"Me too" He whispered back "But you need to get back inside princess Jim will be doing his curfew checks soon and I don't want you to get caught out here with me ya know..."

"She pulled back for a moment and looked at his face begging in vain for just a couple of more minutes. But finally she gave in. Hugging Odd once more she whispered. "I love you odd Della' Robia, I love you." and then she turned and walked off.

"I love you two" He mouthed without a sound as she disappeared behind around a corner the chill of each Inaudible word hanging in the frozen air encased in his foggy breath.

Odd stared once again at the cloudy now snowy skies and thought just how much things had changed in these last few short months, How terrible they had been but how perfect things had just become. However he was distracted form his fantasies of the future by several dark shadowy figure darting around one of the far buildings accost campus.

"I don't think they seen me" Odd whispered to himself as he took off after them. He followed them for quite a while through the campus always staying just a half a step back as not to be detected, before loosing them in the forest. 'Damnit" He thought as they were no where in sight when suddenly he remembered something.

Oh snap... this is not good" He thought to himself as he lifted the Old manhole cover that was hidden tin the park and climbed inside closeting the lid behind him...

**The end…**

**Just joking I'm only getting started. Muahhaaahhaaaa…. SO what happens now Odd and Aelita finally Able to express their feelings to one another, something leading down into the sewers, and Jeremy still has hell to pay.**

**Will Odd Uphold Aelita wish and Not beat Jeremy into the ground like a tent peg or will he own the punk? Who were the peeps sneaking around in the sewers? And finally what about Ulrich and Yumi?**

**Gonna need some R&R action here lets hear what you think is going to happen next and what you think SHOULD happen next? Lets hear it (Please'( lol )**

**Till next chapter, Chill.**

**Icesythe **


	9. The fog of war

-1**Chapter 9: The Fog of War**

"Ugh.. go away" Odd groaned as the sunlight flooded into his room attempting to pry his eyes open with their light and earlymorningidness. He grumbled again and rolled onto this stomach pulling his pillow over the top of his head and the door creaked open.

"Long night Hugh?" Ulrich asked him as he walked towards the showers in his underwear tooth-brush in hand.

"Go to hell..." Odd growled trying in vain to shake off the questions and sneak just a little more sleep before class.

"Hey I know you rolled in here about 4 am what's going on anyway?"

"How bout you let me sleep and ill tell you what's going on in about a year when I wake up, You morning people make me sick..."

"Fine be that way... grouch." Ulrich said as he walked out the door slamming behind him.

Odd flinched just a lil as the thick steel door slammed shut behind Ulrich and before he knew it Odd was in the sweet limbo of dream somewhere between dream and Wake. He smelled the sweet fragrance of flowers and opened his Technicolor eyes only to find himself in a field of flowers and tall flowing grass moving ever so softly with the wind as to blew. The sun was in the sky but being obscured by the odd passing Cottony fluffy white cloud and there she was running towards him her Pink hair catching the sunlight and throwing bright beams in his direction. At first he walked towards her his hands palms down dragging the tops of tall grass. She ran onwards him getting cluster and cluster the smile on her face growing with each step until she finally leapt into his open arms and...

Suddenly the warmth of the sunlight subsided and HE found them standing Just outside the school like they had last night. Everything around them was dead or dying and Snow poured down about them this time a meter deep all around them and he was shielding her form the storm that threatened to pull them apart. He Drew back to look at her Angelic face when...

"Whump!"

"What the" he mumbled stirring form his sleep once again. "Ulrich I thought I told your silly morning person ass to go away." He mumbled opening his hazy morning eyes and attempting to brush the hair in his eyes to the side. Suddenly he noticed that it wasn't Ulrich standing Overtop of him and booting the side of his bed in an in attempt to break him form the spell of sleep he was under.

"Oh its you." He cracked the best drowsy smile on his face he could and stretched his arms out from under the covers in front of him like some kind of a cat wakening up from a 16 hour nap.

"Well who did you expect Sissy?" The girl asked spartanly.

Well you never know I mean she is pretty Yawn well she's got a nice ass..." Odd drowsily spoke as he rolled out of the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"ODD!" she exclaimed staring at her old friend picking himself up off the floor in nothing but his mister happy black boxer shorts with pink cartoony smiling bunny rabbit faces all over them.

'hey a guy can look... and think about it... all the time...cant he." He said as he stood to his feet and playfully pinched her on the butt on the way up before stretching again.

"Odd" The tall dark haired young woman sounded annoyed as she rubbed her rear

It just so happened that At that time Aelita was walking by the door and caught a glimpse of her old friend. She was about to say something but before she could she found herself staring at his body. To say the least he looked well a bit odd. He was still pretty scrawny like he use to be except for..."His arms were huge" Aelita nearly blurted out. They almost didn't look like they even went with the rest of his well toned but scrawny body.

I mean the Boy had no waist and absolutely no visible body fat on his slender frame at all but his arms were easily the size of any of the Seniors even the athletes. She watched him in awe. Her saliva glands went haywire and she felt a slight tingle all over as he picked an old faded slightly ripped up pair of jeans off the floor and stumbled into them almost falling over as he barely managed to chinch the black leather belt around his waist before he slid on his black Chronicals T.

She wanted to rip them back off and see, no touch him in the near buff again to get a look at those monstrous pipes he was packing on his scrony frame. But some how she managed to restrain herself.

"Have you seen Ulrich?" The Japanese girl asked asked.

Sure he went that way." he replied taking off walking for the door his shirt still over his head but he missed and walked right into the wall beside of it. "Thump" He stumbled around for a second and fell to the ground with a crash but he was able to pull his head out of the neck hole of his shirt and smile up from the floor at Yumi.

Seeing she was still unnoticed Aelita was reluctant to leave his doorway but she thought it best as they were supposed to be cousins and all and if someone caught her lusting after him...well..."

"Um, Yumi you had better go on ahead of me, im like im drunk when ive just woken up ill meet ya in the cafeteria in a few k."

"Ok Ill try and catch you two there, and don't you ever pinch me on the ass like that again Odd Della'robia! She said walking to the door somewhat annoyed but glad to see odd was back to himself.

"Ok Not unless I really mean it!" Odd replied with a smiling His old friend and blew her a kiss.

Yumi walked out the door as odd pulled himself back up onto his bed for a moment picking up his glass of water form his night stand and chugging the pint of water that was still inside of it that morning. "well things are looking up after all, Aw but what happened last night, I got to remember I have to tell the others but... um breakfast." Umm.. he drowsily growled standing up and making his way out to the cafeteria grumbling his stomach as he went.

he made a stop at the vending machine area was ordering a cup of hot cocoa when by chance none other than Jeremy walked up on him. "

Hey whets going on Einstein there is something i need to tell yo..." Odd greeted him as friend as best he could since Aelita didn't want him to hurt Jeremy and he was trying to remain true to her wishes.

Instead of a friendly return he was met with a fist to the side of the jaw. There was a loud crack and odd found himself laying on the ground rubbing his jaw.

That's for messing with my girl bitch!" Jeremy cockily said as he rubbed his hand.

"Ok fair enough i deserved that" odd said picking himself up off the ground rubbing his sore jaw.

There was another crack and odd again found himself on the ground his jaw now really hurting and his bell ringing slightly. "That's for the time you didn't knock!"

"Ok and maybe that one too." Odd rubbed his face and gritted his teeth as now a crowd draw beginning to from a circle around them and Jeremy drew back once more.

"And this ones from..." He swung expecting the same result as before however this time Odd's face wasn't there way of Jeremy's clumsily punch but well out of the way as he ducked down and used Jeremy's own momentum to throw him into one of the vending machines.

"And that ones for Aelita... Bitich!" Odd said spitting on the ground beside of Jeremy as cans of soda poured out of the machine on top of him.

Surprisingly though as odd turned around to walk away. "I'm still here Della'robia" Jeremy taunted standing to his feet throwing his glasses to the side.

An evil grin found itself on Odds face as he knew now was his chance to put the hurting on this guy he deserved and he growled a little to himself as he spun around only to take two punches to the face from Jeremy's long stringy arms.

Though they hit they were expected and clumsily enough that they didn't knock odd off his feet this time and the braw started.

By now a large group of students had gathered around to watch this Nerdy computer geek fight the sconiest guy at school. All things considered they might have been an even match a year or so ago but that was before odd had taken up weightlifting, still Jeremy was quite a bit taller than odd and had a couple of inches of reach on him even with his clumsily fighting style was able to keep him just out of striking distance.

Quickly Odd got the rhythm down for Jeremy's clumsily attacks and began to weave about like a boxer ducking out of the way of punches and weaving in and out of other attack combos such as kicks. It was quite a show until Odd remembered what Aelita had told him last night. that's when odd decided to stop messing around. he slipped just under a punch and landed a series of powerful uppercuts to Jeremy's exposed ribcage.

There was a crunching noise and a "OOOMPH" As odd knocked the stuffing out of his opponent. He took a couple of pot shots at his head and as he wobbled about dazed odd threw a windup uppercut Jeremy's head whipped back like he was in an auto accident with the force of odds blow throwing Him back and from his feet with a loud crack.

Aelita gasp Bursting through the crowd just in time to see Odd then dive on-top of his barely conscious X-friend and Well If not for the Intervention of Jim Odd would have put Him on a stretcher... If not worse…

"What do you two think your doing." Jim yelled as he forced his way through the crowd and grabbed odd by the belt lifting him up off the ground.

"You have some serious explaining to do ODD!" You two Belpois" Jim said as he grabbed the dazed and wobbling around Jeremy up in the other arm and carried them both the to principals office.

"Out of the way there is nothing to see here, move along. Jim said in a vain attempt to get the students to go back to what they were doing before the fight. "Durell!" He snapped spinning around.

'Yes" Meythous Durell stood there in a cloud of dust where everyone around him had been seconded earlier but fled in near super sprint mode.

"Get his glasses" and with that Jim Drug no carried them both up to the principals office.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all those people out there like me that Act just like Odd in the mornings. Ill never understand why someone would want to get up before the sun comes up. What's going to happen to Odd now, will he and Aelita ever get together or will this little incident cost both him and Jeremy their chance with her? I need to know what you guys think please )**

**Icesythe**


	10. Escapeing Exile

**Chapter 10: Escapeing Exile**

**"**What you did Is unspeakable Odd!" Me Delmas yelled nearly unable to control the volume of his own voice. "If not for the fact You were acting in self defense We would be pressing criminal charges!" "Jean-parie Delmas sunk back into his chair and let out a long drawn out sigh..."

"Even so Odd in afraid with the tensions between you and Jeremy Belpois, and your explosive personality. I have no choice but to expel you for the semester until the incident can come before the Schools judicial committee.

"Expel" These words hit Odd a lot harder than any of the punches Jeremy had landed and he felt light headed for a moment. His home was here at least 9 and 1/2 months out of the year, all of his friends were here well all two or three of them and he and Aelita had just hit it off and what he saw last night he had to warn the others. But then it occurred to him, This place held so much pain for him so many loves lost so many Bedrails and so much drama. Maybe going back home to the states would be The best thing for everyone. He began to remember the good times that he had last summer with his dad and _Chronicles _and the sickness soon turned to hope and excitement as Odd soon forgot about what he saw last night and Headmaster Delmas picked up the phone to call his parents.

Ring, ring,ring "Hey what's going on?" A smooth Voice answered the phone that Mr. Delmas had called.

"Un hello may I seek to Mr. Della'robia."

"That's me, what's happening?"

"Well Mr. Dellarobia."

"Names Wick, Wick Della'robia." The smooth man cut off the principal in mid speech

"Fine then Wick, my name is Jean-parrie Delmas I'm the headmaster at the school your son Odd is attending, and unfortuanly due to some rather unfortunate circumstances here at Kadic achemedy, your son has managed to break some rules and get himself into quite a mess. He..."

"Let me speak to him." Wick said again cutting off Principal Delmas and his long winded speeches.

"Usually we have a policy regarding things like that but since you insist Wick..." With that he handed odd the phone.

"Hey Bud." Wick Said as he herd the phone shuffle around and then finally stop. "What did you do this time?" He asked his son.

"Nothing much I was in the process of **F.U.B.A.R.**ing someone when I was rudely interrupted." Odd replied jokingly

"Cute odd cute, You got a good reason?" Wick asked.

"Well yea,but...um.. I promised not to tell anyone." Odd gulped knowing that his dad was more of a lover than a fighter but would be a lot less upset about this than his mother."

"Ok fair enough, odd, I understand I was your age once It was over a girl I bet. "On opposite ends of the phone Odd and his father both smiled together both knowing the truth in Wick's statement. "Anyway what are they gonna do to ya, Months detention, suspend you? I can put you up in a hotel there in town if you need me to."

"Well actually dad, um..." He Gulped knowing his dad was cool but this was going to test even His fathers limits of Just accepting things as they come. "Actuly..um ... im being expelled..." and odd waited on his fathers reaction.

There was a brief silence before Odd's father replied. "Well I suppose it could be worse right," He chuckled "they could have been calling to tell me you were gay."

"Odd laughed. He and his dad though they had really just started to get to know each other this last summer were almost identical in a lot of ways always making jokes and downplaying serious things to get on with life and odd really appreciated that he had enough drama in these last couple of months and was ready for some kidding around.

"No dad like i said It was over a **Girl!" **Odd fired back.

"SSurre..." His father teased "Anyway how baddly did you whoop on that Bitch anyway? I'm assuming you won right?"

"Well he got in a couple of lucky punches but yea i won, as a matter of fact If Jim hadn't pulled me off of him i probably would have sent him to the hospital."

On the other end Wick just smiled. "Sigh, good old Jim you know that's not the first time Hes saved us Della' robias, Me and him were in the service together back in they day and well you know he pulled me wounded, out of the middle of a thick firefight once."

"You and Jim were in the military together?" Odd asked surprised.

"Um... I'd rather not talk about it." Odd's father said back.

"So you do know him." Odd said when he was finally able to quit laughing.

"Yea me and Jim go way back, well Odd I'm sorry we had to speak again like this butt why don't you hand the phone back to Principal Dumbass, Er... Freud slip, I mean Delmas."

"Ha..ha..ok..dad, here he is, Odd said handing the phone back the the head master.

Odd watched as the principal Nodded and said yes a couple of times before hanging up the phone an turning to him.

"Well odd, your father said he was going to send a plane ticket over here so you can fly to the states to see him for the duration of your suspension until the judiciary council can review your case. In any case You are to remain under the supervision of Jim until you leave the premises which im assuming will be tonight." "Jim" The headmaster called.

" sir" Jim said appearing form behind the closed door.

I would like you to Escorted Mr. Della' robia back to his room to gather his possessions.

"Yes sir" Jim replied as Odd got up and walked out of the room with him.

They passed Jeremy who was now Conscious but a lil worse for wear. His glasses hung on the tip of his broken nose and he had a couple of blackened eyes to go with the bloodstains on his shirt. As they passed he gave Odd an evil glair which Odd returned with a smile. and soon He and Jim were walking in the dorm room hallways when Odd asked

"Were you really in the service with my father Jim?

" Um.. I'd rather not talk about it." Jim said in character

odd laughed at the predictibleness of it all and was having such a good time thinking about returning to America that he forgot all about what he was going to warn his friends about what he had seen the night before...

**Oh no Odd has Been expelled Whats gowing to happen to Aelita all allone? and what did he see that he was going to tell his friends? Then there is Ulrich and Yumi Will they ever be again? Lets hear about it.**

**Icesythe**


	11. SHadow Reveiled

**Chapter 11: Shadow Revealed **

"Hey have you seen Odd?" Aelita asked Ulrich as she passed him. He was leaning against one of the pillars in the walkway as the cold wind Blowing fericly from the North west

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Aelita asked Intrigued and by now somewhat concerned the cold northern wind blowing her chin length bangs onto her face.

"Odd got expelled this afternoon, the fight You seen that right? He just left about an hour ago"

"AAgghhh.." Aelita growled in frustration. "I told him not to hurt him."

"Told who not to hurt who?" Ulrich asked with a kind of knowing smile.

"I told Odd not to attack Jeremy, Ugh.. guess he never listens Damnit, damn idiot." She turned to walk away sinking her head in frustration.

"Hey Aelita If it makes you feel any better it was Jeremy that threw the first punch."

"Thanks Ulrich" Aelita nodded as she walked off toward the cafeteria head hanging low and sprits broken.

"Ulrich knew how she must feel and figures that odd being out till four am had something to do with him, Aelita and the fight with Jeremy, But he couldn't put all the pieces together well not just yet anyway.

It was about this time that he was heading toward the cafeteria when... "Hey Ulrich!" a filmier voice sounded from behind him and he turned to see a tall Japanese girl dressed all in black, standing there, well more like running towards him the wind blowing back her shiny jet black hair.

Ulrich let out a deep sigh turning around, he knew this moment would come and he didn't like it one bit Yumi was growing to tell him something about her and William and...then it occurred to him "If I were Nice and possibly even understanding for a minuet she might actually think more of me."

"When she reached him he was standing next to a pillar facing out into the courtyard.

"Ulrich there is something I have talk to you about," she said panting.

"There's something I have to talk to you about to Yumi." He said and both their cheeks for an instant turned red and they both acted shyly.

"Listen Ulrich." Yumi was the first to speak. "I know you know about me moving back to Japan at the end of the semester, and im sooo sorry I didn't know you spent you entire summer earnings on those tickets." She hung her head as a sick felling overcame her. she felt the dry heaves coming on but was able to hold them off long enough to contintinue.

"Ulrich I'm so sorry for all the things** I **have done in the past All the things I have done to you and I know I only have 2 weeks left before I go back to Japan but... but.. Would you do me the honor of spending that time with me?" A small tear fell from her Dark brown eye and rolled down her fair cheek ever so slowly gathering momentum and glittering as it fell until it finally fell form her remorseful face and...

"Plop" Ulrich caught it in the palm of his hand. He looked long and hard into her Deep Brown spheres and put his hands around her waist... "I would Love to Yumi Ishiayama. "he said still looking up into her face. Ulrich had grown quite a bit but Yumi was still taller.

She smiled as another tear fell the warm liquid splashing down onto Ulrich's hand as gentile Snowflakes began to fall about them. Yumi put her hands on Ulrich's shoulders and leaned in to do what she had been longing to do for Years. Quickly their faces came closer and closer as their lips were about to join for the first time Here In real life Reality. their hands moving from their resting point's and to places where only lovers go when...

"AAAYYEEEE!" There was a Death curdling scream and the two broke apart Gazing not into one another's eyes but in the direction of the cafeteria and What was coming in their direction.

"Before Ulrich Knew it He Felt a sharp pain In his side and was splayed out on his back laying in a pool of his own blood watching Yumi fight and struggle in the grasp of a hornet.

"NOO!" he weakly yelled his lifeblood pouring out of him as he watched the Vile creature carry his love away into the skies ... but he soon was distracted by the sound of Hydraulics as a Giant Krabbie Lumbered it's way overtop of him pinning him to the ground by his left shoulder and Blocking out what little sunlight remained in the day and his last sight of Yumi.

Slowly it raised one of its sharp legs like a giant iceppick ready to impale him he listened to the hydraulic as the cold snow stung at his face and awaited the worst as the Krabbies leg fell towards him, when out of nowhere there were gunshots the sound of bullets hitting metal as he fell out…

**Guess whos Back! ) Odd/ Aelita, Ulrich /Yumi what is gonna happen? Espeicaly since Now Yumi has been kidnaped? **

**Lets hear some reviews Im welcome to ideas )**

**Icesythe**


	12. Cold

**Chapter 12: Cold**

"ULRICH!" Yumi Ishiayama yelled flailing and Kicking her dangling legs wildly trying to break the grip that the winged metal Abomination had on her as they began to sail up off of the ground and into the stormy skies above. She knew where she was headed, there was only one place that they could be headed.

The factory! XANAs bastion of Power. The place he had planed to rule the world form that was at least until they had stopped him last summer and she thought Destroyed the raiment's of the super computer. "So how could He be back?" she asked herself as they cleared the tree line and That dark and sinister place came into sight. Black Smoke bellowing out of its long dormant smoke stacks Like that Of Lucifer's forge and her heart fell into her stomach.

She knew that unless she could somehow break the hornets grasp soon That place was likely to be her final resting place and the will to Live Kicked in once more. She thought of Ulrich and how He laid helplessly there on his back on the ground bleeding as she was carried off and a new wave of adrenalin flooded her system. followed by an Unbelievable feat of strength and a string of obscenities that would make any sailor proud.

in all of the struggle Yumi didn't even feel the hornets grasp begin to slip and then dig into her clothing and even the flesh on her shoulders until she was free falling from the sky and...

SPLOOSH! Yumi tooth picked into the frigid river waters below and sank out of sight in the swift current.

The metallic Monstrosity that had been carrying her noticed a sudden shift of weight and temporally spun out of control, once the machine regained its bearing swooped down over the water it check for his prisoner as the black sweatshirt that he held in his claws Would not be enough for Lord XANA.

The machine searched the River's surface in a panicked frenzy for there tall Japanese girl to go with the sweater he was carrying but No luck.

XANA would have his head for this unless... Suddenly the gears began to turn and the micro processor logic chip began to fire as the Word Terminated ran accost the visual sensors that were its eyes and the Metallic beast continued on the factory His trophy in tow to show Lord XANA.

A couple of moments later Yumi pulled herself Surfaced and Gasp for air as then she pulled herself from its banks shivering On a near convulsive state at the extreme cold she was exposed to under the river.

"she was topless, with a large gaping wound in one shoulder and barely able to stand shivering so badly in the fierce almost hell sent wind. The pain of Numbness was such that the thought of Just giving up and dieing crossed her mind, Becoming one with the cold yet so gentile death embrace of the cold that was slowly sucking her soul and will to live out with every agonizing step she took death become less and less of an enemies and more and more of a friend, until she could go no further and she collapsed onto her knees.

It was then in the just as her sight began to fade in and out of blackness that she remembered hearing her Mothers Voice and realized that they too were in danger. Somehow Yumi was able to break death's Kind spell of sleep over her and pull herself to her feet and continue on.

It was at this time she spotted a running car out on the street with laundry in the back. Quickly She ran up to it and with her free hand she tried the handle.

"Damnit its locked" She grumbled as before she could even think what she was doing she smashed her elbow through one of the windows, She was so Numb from the cold that she didn't even Notice when the shards of glass cut her or the fact that the owner was waiting inside for the car to warm up. she didn't care as shut struggled to dry off with some of the clothes that wouldn't fit before she rummaged through them trying to find something, anything that would shield her from the frigid elements.

Damnit it had to be a guys car, she thought to herself as she looked for something to wrap her breast with. after she settled for a flannel bed sheets and a white long-sleeved t-shirt. It felt so good the flannel Holding in just a little of the body heat form escaping in the fierce wind and the soft flannel against her breast. as she warmed up and rummaged through the rest of the car, grabbing a book bag form behind the drivers seat she dumped it out and stuffed anything She could find that might be useful.

A Swiss army knife from the Dash, and a book of matches, flannel pajama pants and some wool socks a pair of jeans. Yumi Never stripped so fast in her life as she tried her best to get out of her freezing wet clothes. and though they didn't exactly fit her feminine frame right they were dry and Warm.

In a way she felt kind of bad as she sprinted away form the vehicle with a lot of that guys stuff in toe, "but In an hour it wouldn't matter anyway" she said justifying it to herself as she sprinted on toward her parents house, a small white camping backpack on her back and the only thing that she had that was still hers her black boots.

A couple of moments later... "

Yea bro Ill be back in..." WHAT THE HELL! Some college aged guy yelled as he ran out of the building and to his car. The window was busted out and his stuff everywhere, and... and What's this his friend said pulling at a red thong now frozen to the windshield.

"I don't know, but that is so freaking SWEET!" The owner said as he pulled them from the windshield and walked back into his building completely oblivious to the whole invasion going on at that very moment.

ice cycles began to form on the tips of Yumi's jet black hair as she ran like a star track athlete cutting accost yards through hedges and around street corners in the ever intensifying blizzard and deepening snow, all the while praying that she would reach them in time...

**Well atleast Yumi isant in XANAs factory right? But hers is only onf of the stories from the day Nether winter started. Will her parrents be allive when she gets there? Is ulrich Still allive and what happnes to Jeremy and Aelita? Im gonna need some input here. Ill try and update a lil more often but this chapter was a hard one to get set up right so hopefully i can get the others a little bit faster ) and yea one last thing I would like to dedicate this chapter to Tourmaline91 for her birthday )**

**Peace**

**Icescythe**


	13. No shoving in the halls

**Chapter 13: No shoving in the halls**

"His dreams were filled with a tall Japanese girl dressed in a ceremonial Kimono She was walking towards him ever so slowly in some secluded part of Japan, In the mountains. A cool crisp wind swept over the hills and vales and swept the beautiful cherry blossoms into the sky.

Ulrich breathed in deeply and for a moment wondered to himself. "Am I in heaven?" as the Japanese Woman embraced him and...

"UUgghhhh... what's going on?" Ulrich grumbled sitting up realizing that it had all just been a dream but Not where he was.

He heard several gunshots and stood up to try and see where they were coming form.

As he stood up he felt a sharp pain in his right side and another in his left shoulder...

The next thing Ulrich Knew Someone yelled "Down!" Pushing his head down followed by the sound of gunshots and lazer fire being exchanged right beside of him.

Yumi that you?" He Asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

Much to Young Ulrich's surprise it wasn't Yumi Ishiayama crouched beside of him Wielding a colt 45 from behind a makeshift barricade made out of Old tables and chairs form the classrooms. but it was...

"Emily!" "Emily, he exclaimed Stunned to see the Quiet girl with glasses and her long jet black hair wielding a no make that two colt 45's.

He was about to say something else but before he could the ground began to shake and tremble beneath them. Ulrich poked his head up from the barricade only to see a Krabbie forcing its way into the building and charging down the hallway at them sparks flying as its sided drug the student lockers. He watched in awe as she spun from around the corner and guns in hand. "Take that you son of a Bitch!"

She fired off a couple of rounds and spun behind another corner of lockers on the opposite side of the hallway just avoiding a couple of lazer blast.

"What's in the name of all that is still sane is going on!" Ulrich yelled over to her as she positioned herself to attack once more."

"I wish I knew!, why don't you tell me!" She Yelled back to the lockers dumping her empty clips and Quickly loading two more in their place, almost as if she had been trained with the heavy hand guns. She spun out into the open hallway again strafing she fired off some more rounds there was the clanking of Bullets on steel and the Monster did a face dive into the floor ripping up vinyl tile and tearing lockers form the walls as it collapsed to the ground a couple feet form them.

"That was close!" Emily said putting as she put her back the wall right beside of Ulrich. She was breathing heavily and her left shirtsleeve was burned and slightly smoking. "SO what the hell is this all about anyway?!" Emily asked him as she now had him cornered."

"Hugh what, How am I supposed to know?" Ulrich asked rather pissed at her Presumptuous tone how was she supposed to know that he Knew about this and even so XANA was dead... Right? Apparently not he grumbled to himself."

"Look!" Emily yelled "All i know is that Just before these flying things...

"They called hornets." Ulrich Interrupted her still deep in thought.

"Ok Hornets whatever anyway Just before they Swooped in and grabbed Aelita Stones She Kept yelling for me to find Jeremy Belpois, Odd della' robia , Yumi Ishiayama and You, So im assuming that you five have something to do all this shit flying around here!" She Put her hands on her hips and gave him an evil eye an 45 on either side of em facing outward. Unfortuanly for her in her rage she had forsaken her cover and now was standing in the hallway.

From the corner of eye eye Ulrich caught the Downed Krabbie slowly picking itself up enough to put her in its sights and fire.

"Emily!!!" Ulrich yelled rushing to his feet Ulrich shoved her out of the way and grabbing the Nearest broken Metal table leg he charged the Karb soon jamming the makeshift weapon into the Eye symbol on the top of its head. It wobbled and Bucked about throwing Ulrich from it as it made one last attempt to live it targeted him, that was until Emily slowly walking toward it put a clip into its large head.

As the machine finally died as a ton of scrap metal crashed to the ground scraping and grinding as it hit inched from Emily's feet.

"Ok Ill tell you." Ulrich sighed as they locked wrist and she pulled him to his feet.

An hour or so later 

Ulrich and Emily were huddled against each other in an abandoned classroom around a small fire made up of ruined tabled and chairs as the cold wind blew Outside in the darkness.

"So your saying that this ZANA thing is an Autonomous, self realized, Demonic AI." Emily asked running the events of the last couple hours through her brain

"Uh yea pretty much,"

So what are we gonna do?" Emily asked. I mean you talk of him as if he were A demi-god or something I mean if he has that kind of power..."

Well He dose have some god-like powers when it comes to controlling Machines and even people, "Sigh" I mean before were were always able to contain him within Lyoko and revert to the past before any major damage was done but here we couldn't do anything we didn't have even the slightest of warnings and im afraid that im the only one of the group that's still even alive."

"Damn Me and my slowness If i would have seen it just a second earlier I could have saved Yumi and..." Ulrich cursed at himself in frustration and self hate for letting Yumi go Just when things were finally starting to look up.

Emily overheard this semi silent bashing and put her hand on Ulrich's chin she brought his head up and looked deep into his sad chocolate eyes.

and said "Listen here soldier were not going to be having any of that on my watch. With the wounds You sustained your lucky not to have bled to death before I got you sewn up." She looked at his side and remembered the 6 inch gash that would barely stop bleeding not to mention the New piercing Ulrich had in his left shoulder." Now pick that chin up and lets get moving. The way i see it we have got to find Odd before he gets out of Europe and If we can Jeremy. You guys Know this ZANA thing pretty well and might be able to find a weakness of his to exploit before he is able to Unlash his power on the rest of the world."

"So how do we that?" Ulrich asked especially since XANA's fortress isn't a half mile form here."

"Well" Emily said thinking." My cell phone has been picking up a signals still for a while now and I just got an emergency frequency transmission saying that Evacuation flights to Spain are flying out of here Until Midnight tonight after that the skies won't be safe as ZANA's forces are still on the offensive. That gives us three hours under the cover of darkness I figure we can make it if we bust on out of here now and don't have too many run-ins with any of our friends creations. She said confidently as she stood up and checked her weapons.

"Alright then Ulrich said picking up an edged piece of metal that lay beside of him and Emily tossed him a 45.

"Might need it." She said "Better than a busted up old table leg." She laughed and the two bolted out of the main building into the Helatious Storm the know Now Waist deep and the storm showing No signs of letting up any time this decade hoping to make it to the airport without being spotted.

**Sorry its been Soooooooooo long i have had a lot gowing as of late and havent had a lo9t of time to update as well as checking out the third season on youtube because i dont have to ( ) anyway ill try and get a couple more chappys up b4 i go on vacation this thanksgiving.**

**Chill **

**Icescythe**


End file.
